Humour humour
by Ichihara
Summary: Séries de très courtes histoires et humoristique. En avant la musique!
1. N'importe quoi

- Kimblee ?

- Oui Greed ?

- Je t'aime.

_**BOUM**_

* * *

- Monsieur Greed, qu'est ce que vous lui trouver à monsieur Kimblee ?

- Hmm ?

Greed se tourne vers Kimblee assis au bar.

- Il est mignon.

Martel mime un suicide par pendaison dans le dos de l'homonculus

- Il a du caractère.

Martel mime un suicide par strangulation.

- Il est vraiment bien foutu

Martel mime un suicide par revolver-sur-la-tempe.

- Tu sais Martel, si tu veux mourir je peux t'y aider, dit Kimblee avec un sourire.

Martel fuit.

* * *

Martel sort de sa chambre quand elle croise Kimblee. Les deux se fusillent du regard. Greed arrive, l'air ennuyé.

- Sérieux, pourquoi vous passez votre temps à vous provoquer comme ça ?

**- C'est pas moi c'est elle/lui ! Quoi ? Connard/conasse retire ça ! c'est de ta faute !**

- Au moins ce qu'on est sûr, c'est que vous êtes bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Vous devriez peut-être sortir ensemble !

Qui veut du rôti d'homonculus ?

* * *

- Monsieur Greed, on a un problème !

- Ah oui lequel ?

- Monsieur Kimblee… Il…

- Il a fait quoi encore celui là ? Il a tué une chimère ? Il nous a trahi ? Il est sorti avec Eléanore avant moi ?

- Non, il… Il…

- Bah vas-y crache le morceau !

- Il a raconté une blague !

- … Effectivement, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

* * *

**A table chez les homonculus.**

- Greed, passe moi le sel.

- Dans tes rêves le palmier ! C'est MON sel !

- … Mère, je peux le tuer ?

- Non mon fils, on ne tue pas son frère.

- … Ok, bah alors passe moi le poivre brosse à chiottes !

- Dans tes rêves fillette ! C'est MON poivre !

- ET MA MAIN, TU LA VEUX MA MAIN ?

- OUAIS !

**_BAM !_**

- ET BAH COMME CA TU L'AS EU, ET DANS LA GUEULE !


	2. Et ça continue

**Noël chez les Homonculus.**

- Pour Envy, lit Dante sur sa liste, une nouvelle salle de torture.

- Ouais et y a intérêt à avoir la nouvelle pince tenaille dans les accessoires !

- Pour Sloth, un nouveau lit.

- Avec option massage, soupire l'homonculus avachie dans le canapé.

- Pour Wrath, les membres du Full Nabot… Oui bon tu préfères pas un puzzle plutôt ?

- NAAAN JE VEUX SON CORPS ! OUIIIIN !

- Oui bon ça va je vais voir ce que je peux… arrête de pleurer… MAIS TA GUEEEEEULEUH ! POUR LUST ! Euh pardon, pour Lust, un… un quoi ? J'arrive pas à lire.

_Lust se saisit de la liste._

- Un Greed pour une nuit.

- ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Greed un grand sourire aux lèvres non loin, un stylo à la main. Il finit en quatre morceaux._

- C'est lui qui a trafiqué la liste. Moi je veux juste redevenir humaine.

- … Si tu savais à quel point je me sens rassurée ! Bon alors, pour Gluttony… A manger. Bon là au moins, c'est clair et concis… Pour Pride, des petits soldats en plombs…

- Pour jouer à la guerre !

- … Vous êtes fatigants, les enfants, mais fatigants… Mais dis moi Greed, je ne vois pas marqué ton cadeau sur la liste. Tu n'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si !

_Il ouvre la porte du salon. Un flot de papier se déverse dans la pièce et submerge rapidement tous ses occupants._

- Mais tout ne tenait pas sur ton petit bout de papier alors j'ai écris sur une autre feuille !

- … VOUS M'ENERVEZ ! SI C'EST COMME CA VOUS N'AUREZ RIEN !

- Et vous mère, vous voulez quoi pour Noël ?

- … Et m, j'ai oublié de faire ma liste !

Ce qui techniquement n'est pas très grave. Le père noël ne serait jamais passé la voir.

* * *

- Dis Envy, pourquoi tu détestes Greed ?

- Pourquoi je déteste Greed ? Pourquoi je déteste Greed ? Mwahaha ! Mais c'est très simple Wrath ! Pourquoi ! Quelle question stupide ! C'est évident ! Pourquoi je le déteste ? Mais enfin ! Parce que… Parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Parce queeeeeeeuh… Et puis tu m'emmerdes, c'est pas des questions que doivent poser un gosse !

- …

* * *

- Monsieur Greed, vous préférez les blondes, les rousses ou les brunes ?

- Qu'importe, Dolchatte, qu'importe… Elles sont toutes à moi de toute façon.

- Même la fille aux cheveux verts qui vient d'entrer ?

- Bien sû… comment ça cheveux verts ?

- Alors comme ça je suis une fille maintenant ?

- Tiens, Envy… Et bien pour répondre à ta question Dolchatte, finalement je crois que je préfère les bruns.

- Evite de me regarder lorsque tu dis ça Greed…

- Pourquoi Kim ?

_**BOUM**_

Mais quelle femme frigide, ce Kimblee

* * *

- Dis Kimblee, tu faisais quoi avant ?

- J'étais dans l'armée.

- Mwahaha la bonne blague ! Toi dans l'armée ? J'y crois pas une seule seconde !

- Et si Greed, j'étais même major.

- MWAHAHAHA Arrête là, j'en peux plus ! T'es trop drôle comme gars en fait !

- … MAIS SI J'ETAIS DANS L'ARMEE !

- Eh les gars, Kimblee m'en a raconté une bien bonne ! Il dit qu'avant…Il faisait parti de l'armée !

Eclat de rire général. Kimblee est très vexé.

- Ouais bah si c'est comme ça, j'vais tous vous trahir et retourner dans l'armée !

Et après ça, faut pas s'étonner que Kimblee y soit retourné dans l'armée, rien que pour les embêter… La morale de cette histoire, c'est que Kimblee est un vrai gosse.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Archeeeer y a l'auteur qu'est méchaaaante !

…

* * *

- Je me demandais Kimblee, à part les explosions qu'est ce que vous aimez ?

- Pourquoi, t'es de la police, Mustang ?

- … Bah oui…

- … Ah merde.

* * *

Dans la série « Je suis con et je le revendique ! »

- J'aime pas les militaires.

- Et toi t'es quoi alors Kimblee ?

- … Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- …


	3. Journée chez les Homonculus I

**Revenons en à nos chers homonculus. Journée chez les homonculus part one !**

Comme chaque matin, Envy se réveille d'humeur massacrante. Il a fait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels un lapin rose lui demandait le chemin pour se rendre chez les Teletubbies, dont le rouge avait la face du Full Nabot. Il se lève donc et se dirige en ronchonnant vers la cuisine. Il ouvre le frigo et là… CATASTROPHE !

- Y A PLUS DE LAIT !

- Gnnh moins fort le palmier, grogne une carpette en fourrure sous la table.

- Encore la gueule de bois Greed ? Comme c'est dommage, le plaint Envy un grand sourire aux lèvres. Eh dis, T'AURAIS PAS VU LE LAIT ?

- MAIS TA GUEULE ! Putain ma tête !

Dante entre à son tour dans la cuisine en chantant.

- Bonjour mes fils, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Aha Greed, on ne tient pas bien l'alcool ?

- Chuuuut je dors !

- Perso je dirais plus que tu as encore pris la place du tapis, soupire Lust qui vient d'arriver.

- Nan, je dors !

- Au fait, ta nouvelle conquête est toujours en vie ? demande Envy qui se désintéresse complètement du lait ou plutôt de l'absence de lait, les yeux brillants.

La tête de Greed surgit de sous la table.

- Très mignon, la nappe en guise de couvre chef, fait remarquer Lust.

- Surtout à fleurs… rajoute Dante.

- Tu touches pas Envy, elle est A MOI !

- Qui est à qui ? demande Pride qui se ramène.

- Qui ? réplique Envy

- Qui quoi ?

- Ben qui, quoi !

- Que quoi ?

- … Tu m'emmerdes Pride.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Il parlait de la nouvelle conquête de Greed, lui explique Lust.

Greed repart comater sous la table. Envy se frotte les mains.

- Bon, je peux la torturer ?

- NAON ! Putain ma tête !

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même mon fils, philosophe Dante.

- Lequel ? veut savoir Pride.

- Lequel quoi ?

- Ben lequel quoi !

- … Pride, ta gueule.

- Oui mère.


	4. Faut que j'arrête ça devient grave

**Une journée chez les homonculus part two !**

Envy n'est pas content, il n'a pas eu le droit de torturer la nouvelle conquête de Greed. Il décide donc d'aller passer sa frustration sur la briquette de jus d'orange planqué dans le frigo. Mais…

- AAAAH !

- Ca va, on le sait qu'il n'y a plus de lait, grogne Dante plus trop de bonne humeur.

- Y A PLUS DE FRIGO !

- Je viens de voir Gluttony sortir de la cuisine, l'informe Pride qui sirote une tasse de café assis sur le canapé en face de Sloth.

- Avec le frigo ? demande Dante sourcil haussé.

- Oh sans doute, mais au fond de l'estomac alors…

Greed sort de sous la table en s'étirant.

- Ca va mieux moi ! Bon j'y retourne !

- Où ça ? demande Envy d'un ton soupçonneux.

Grand sourire de Greed

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- … Nan, c'est bon.

- Savoir quoi ? demande Pride en tournant la tête vers Greed

- MAIS NE LUI DEMANDE PAS ! Hurlent Dante et Envy catastrophés.

- Je vais… commence à dire Greed.

Envy et Dante se bouchent les oreilles. Sloth est trop fatiguée pour lever les mains.

- A la poste. Hier j'ai poireauté deux heures pour rien, alors j'suis obligé d'y retourner.

- Et bien à tout à l'heure, lui dit Pride avec un sourire.

- Y a un truc qui cloche, marmonne Envy qui n'a rien entendu, Y a pas eu de cris d'horreur.

- Tu sais que tu as l'air stupide comme ça, palmier ? dit Greed en riant.

Et là étrangement, il a très bien entendu le Envy.

- TU ME TRAITES PAS DE PALMIER, BROSSE A CHIOTTE !

- Il faut avouer quand même, Envy, que ta coiffure… lui dit Sloth vivement approuvée par Pride et Dante.

- … Et bah si c'est comme ça…

- Tu vas changer d'apparence ?

- Je vais chez le coiffeur ! Na !

- J'en peux plus de cette famille, j'en peux plus !marmonne Dante consternée.

- Dites, personne n'a vu Wrath ?

- Je l'ai vu qui suivait Greed dehors, dit Lust qui rentre dans la pièce suivie de Gluttony.

* * *

**Journée les Homonculus Part Three**

Greed est à la poste avec Wrath collé à ses basques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande l'homonculus de la colère

- J'attends.

- T'attends quoi ?

- Quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Quelque chose j't'ai dit !

- Mais quoi ?

- Palsambleu ! Tu vas te taire oui ?

- Tu parles comme un vieux Greed.

- Normal j'ai plus de 150 ans crétin.

- Comment t'es devenu un homonculus ?

- Ca te regarde pas morveux.

- Si, je veux savoir !

- …

Au repaire des homonculus, Lust fait remarquer à Sloth

- Tu ne crains pas que Wrath réussisse à énerver Greed ?

- Et ?

Lust goutte derrière la tête.

- Bah il pourrait le tuer.

- Oh comme c'est dommage.

- … Tu n'es absolument pas crédible.

- Mais si mais si, dit Sloth en réprimant un bâillement. Bon je vais me coucher.

- Au fait, il est où Envy ? demande Pride qui s'ennuie aussi.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il allait chez le coiffeur ? répond Lust.

Grand silence. Les deux Homonculus se tournent vers Dante.

- Quoi ? demande celle-ci sur un ton agressif.

- Vous croyez qu'il va se faire une coupe punk ?

- Si c'est ça, je le déshérite ! clame l'immortelle.

- C'est pas déjà fait ça ?

- Si mais je le redéshériterai !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Greed revient.

- Greed, qu'est ce que tu as fait de Wrath ? demande Lust bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

- Je l'ai noyé !

- Greed !

- Mais il arrête pas avec ces « je veux » ! C'est moi l'avidité merde à la fin !

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de parler correctement, fait remarquer tranquillement Pride dans son fauteuil

- Oh toi le grand père, tais toi.

- ... Je suis plus jeune que toi.

- Ouais bah ça se voit pas !

- Les enfants, grande nouvelle ! s'exclame Dante qui revient, un téléphone à la main dont le fil arraché pend lamentablement du combiné.

- C'est si exceptionnel pour que tu en bousilles le téléphone ? observe Greed goutte derrière la tête.

- Envy vient de m'appeler, il arrive avec une nouvelle coiffure.

Tous en chœur.

**- On ne va plus pouvoir l'appeler le palmier alors ? Roh naaan !**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Wrath qui arrive plus trempé qu'une soupe.

- Mon dieu Wrath, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclame Dante.

Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour l'homonculus, mais il va niquer le tapis s'il ne va pas se sécher dans la seconde.

- C'est Greed qui a voulu me noyer !

- Cafteur !

- Greed, c'est vrai ça ? demande Sloth dangereusement.

Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de noyer Wrath. Limite il aurait pu le pousser sous une voiture.

Une noyade de Greed plus tard, tous sont dans le salon et attendent le retour d'Envy, l'ex-palmier.

- Salut les nazes, me voilà !

Grand silence. Un Kimblee passe dans l'indifférence général.

- En… Envy ? bredouille Dante la main posée sur son cœur.

- J'y crois pas… fait Greed sous le choc.

- Il va me falloir un verre là… marmonne Lust qui titube vers le bar.

- A moi aussi s'il te plait Lust, dit Pride au bord de la crise de fou rire.

- Maman, pourquoi Envy il a une coiffure de brosse à chiotte ?

- Ton langage, Wrath, le réprimande Sloth. Tu n'es pas obligé – à l'instar d'Envy – d'imiter oncle Greed.

Car oui, Envy vient de se ramener avec la même coiffure que Greed. Il ne lui manque plus que la veste à col de fourrure, les santiag et les lunettes de soleil. Il sourit et dévoile ses dents aussi pointues que son confrère.

- Alors ?

- J'avoue ne plus trop suivre ta logique là… dit lentement Lust.

- C'est MA coiffure ça ! Proteste Greed énergiquement.

- Jaloux !

- Je croyais que c'était Envy la jalousie, dit Pride.

- Oui, enfin non, enfin si… Oh et y en a marre à la fin de vos conneries ! Je vous déshérite tous !

Et Dante s'en retourne dans sa chambre, drapée dans son honneur et sa dignité. Elle ne voit pas la marche. BAM !

- PUTAIN DE CONNERIE DE SALOPERIE DE MARCHE A LA CON !

Adieu dignité, jalousie et avidité.

* * *

- Colonel Mustang, pourquoi vous haïssez tant les dossiers ? demande un jour Havoc à son supérieur.

- Parce que je loupe des rendez vous galants par leur faute !

Riza qui passe par là…

- Tenez justement, voilà les nouveaux dossiers à traiter dans l'heure. Je crains qu'Anne-Sophie ne doive attendre un autre jour pour avoir son café gratuit.

- Vous êtes une tortionnaire ! s'exclame Mustang déprimé.

Non Mustang, pas tortionnaire, tout simplement jalouse.

* * *

**Quelques bonnes raisons pour compter Kimblee parmi ses amis :**

- Comme ça il ne vous explosera (peut-être) pas (tout de suite)

- C'est facile de lui trouver un cadeau (tout ce qui se rapporte aux explosifs, ou alors un Greed)

- Lorsque vous l'emmenez au restaurant, vous n'avez pas à payer puisqu'il va exploser tout le monde après le repas.

- Le dernier argument peut servir pour : faire les courses ; boire un coup ; appeler le plombier/garagiste lorsque vous êtes en panne de baignoire/voiture.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire appel à un démolisseur

**Par contre !**

- Il n'a pas très bon goût en matière de cadeau (Après le bâton de dynamite, la bombe noire et ronde qui fait pshhhiiit, le morceau de C4, la grenade, y a plus tant que ça d'explosifs)

- Il aura tendance à exploser vos autres amis

- On ne vous acceptera bientôt plus au restaurant.

- Il vous explosera bien un jour ou l'autre.


	5. Joyeux anniversaire

- Joyeux anniversaire, Greed, joyeux anniversaire.

Tous les homonculus et Dante sont réunis dans le salon où trône Greed, tout sourire. Sur la table, un gâteau, enfin on suppose car vu le nombre de bougies planté dessus, on ne le voit pas beaucoup le gâteau. Lust donne un coup de coude à Envy qui tire une tronche pas possible.

- Tu n'as pas chanté.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je lui lèche les santiags tant qu'on y est ?

- Ca peut être une bonne idée… réplique Greed.

- Envy, aujourd'hui on ne tape pas Greed car c'est son anniversaire, le réprimande Dante.

- Et j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux !

- Oui bon ça on verra.

C'est l'heure des cadeaux. Greed se jette carrément sur les paquets. En premier, celui de Dante.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec… demande Greed goutte derrière la tête en dépliant le joli petit éventail tout en dentelle.

- On ne sait jamais, c'est très pratique un éventail. Et très joli.

- Mais j'suis pas une nana moi !

- Ah ça, rien n'est moins sûr, réplique Envy un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Envy, d'habitude c'est de toi qu'on dit ça, lui fait remarquer Pride avec un grand sourire.

Petit moment de confusion, un palmier qui course un militaire en hurlant les pires insultes qui connaît.

- Maman, ça veut dire quoi enc…

- Chut Wrath, ne répète pas ce mot ou je te noie.

- Si tu veux je peux lui expliquer Sloth, dit Greed en souriant.

Petit moment de silence. L'auteur fait signe à Greed qu'elle va l'étrangler s'il ose.

Deuxième cadeau, celui de Gluttony

- Un paquet de chips à moitié entamé… c'est original… dit l'homonculus en repoussant le paquet d'un air dégoûté.

- Plains toi, moi j'avais eu le droit à une jambe à moitié grignotée, réplique Lust.

Petit moment de silence. Beaucoup de « petit moment » dans cette fic…

Troisième cadeau, un fouet de la part de Lust. GRAND moment de silence.

- Et y a pas la paire de menottes qui va avec ? se plaint Greed.

…

Quatrième cadeau, celui de Pride. Il s'agit d'une grande boite de la taille d'un homme. Greed sort sa super griffe noire de la mort qui tue et tranche le papier cadeau.

- Ouah, un Kimblee ! Trop cool !

- Il parle, marche, explose et trahit ses alliés, dit fièrement Pride.

- Merci le vieux, c'est un super cadeau !

- Le… vieux ?

Cinquième cadeau, commun à Sloth et Wrath.

- Tiens Greed, maman a dit que c'était un livre d'images comme tu les aimes.

- Parce qu'il sait pas lire, glisse Envy mine de rien.

- Ah, celui-là je ne l'avais pas, dit Greed avec satisfaction. Merci.

- C'est quoi ? veut savoir Dante.

- Euuuuh… Les schtroumpfs en vacances !

- Oh. C'est… original… réplique celle-ci qui ne comprend pas l'intérêt d'un tel cadeau.

- Ouais ils vont à la plage et euh… ils bronzent quoi.

L'auteur part un instant se changer les idées. Elle revient avec quelqu'un qui a un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Mais chut c'est une surprise.

Sixième cadeau, celui d'Envy.

- Un… peigne ?

- Pour que tu changes de coiffure, tête de balai.

Petit moment de course poursuite.

Enfin, l'auteur et une jeune fille s'approchent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens Greed, de notre part à Devil's Nest et moi, annonce l'auteur en tendant le paquet à l'homonculus.

- Oh mais fallait pas ! Vous n'aviez qu'à me faire don de votre corps.

Il ouvre le paquet, deux grosses bosses sur le crâne.

- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il naïvement en sortant un bout de tissu.

- Un caleçon, répond Devil avec un grand sourire. On a vu que tu savais pas trop ce que c'était alors…

FIN

* * *

**Ichihara **: - Il fallait que je le fasse Merci à Devil qui a accepté de participer à cette fic


	6. Graves révélations I

Et si on apprenait aux divers intéressés quels genres d'histoires courent sur leur compte ? Au hasard, Kimblee et Greed tiens.

**Kimblee** : - Vive le hasard.

**Greed** : - Moi je veux savoir.

Ok, alors les gens pensent que vous sortez ensemble.

**Kimblee** : - KEUWA ?

**Greed **: - … Enfin je suis pas contre les relations entre mecs…

_BOUM_

Au tour d'Envy maintenant

**Envy **:- Vas-y annonce la couleur.

Les gens pensent que tu es amoureux d'Edward. … Envy, rends son sabre à Pride. Envy, ne me regarde pas comme ça. MAIS C'EST PAS MOI QU'ECRIT CAAAAA !

**Envy **: - REVIENS LA QUE JE TE BUTE !

_Après qu'une bonne âme ait réussi à calmer Envy et le temps que l'auteur redescende de l'arbre_

Bon alors, Envy, , il y a aussi quelques fic yaoi entre toi et Wrath.

**Wrath **: - Ca veut dire quoi yaoi ?

Euh…

**Envy** : - JE VAIS TOUS LES BUTER !

Bon alors Kimblee, toi, les gens s'imaginent aussi que tu es sorti avec Archer.

**Kimblee **: - Tu veux que je t'explose la gueule ?

MAIS C'EST PAS MOIIIII ! (Ah si tiens, aussi)

_Après que Greed ait servi de bouclier à l'auteur_

**Greed : **-... Merci. J'apprécie.

C'est pas ce que t'es peut-être ?

**Greed **: - Si mais…

Alors chut.

**Greed :** - Je chute si je veux !

… Je ne peux même pas vous exprimer ma consternation tellement … enfin, bon. Toujours Kimblee, y a des gens qui ont déjà écrit une histoire où tu es… on va dire raide dingue du FullMetal.

_BAM_

**Alphonse **: - C'est Edward qui vient de s'évanouir !

**Greed **: - Il vient de chuter ?

Greed, tu me fatigues, mais à un point !

**Kimblee**: - ...

C'est bon il est choqué à vie.

**Kimblee**: - ...

J'vais éviter de dire tout haut que le EdKim est de moi d'ailleurs.

**Pride** : - Moi je sais, héhé

Toi tu te tais, héhé.

**Pride** : - Si je veux.

**Greed** : - AH NON !

A suivre ?


	7. Graves Révélations II

Bon on va éviter de martyriser les mêmes

**Kimblee** : - Ca serait sympa en effet.

Ah mais je ne parlais pas de toi mais de Ed ! Toi, je continue bien sûr ! Alors y a une folle que je nommerais pas qui a fait deux… trois KimHavoc

_BAM_

**Roy** : - Pauvre Havoc…

Oui mais y a aussi du RoyKim

**Kimblee **: - Je vais vomir.

**Roy** : - Preums !

Trois dingues qui ont fait des DolchatteKim

**Dolchatte** : - KAÏ !

**Kimblee** : - MAIS CA SUFFIT OUI ?

Y a un AlKimblee qui traîne aussi (Ohoh…)

_BAM_

Alphonse a rejoint le clan des Evanouis. Je le comprends.

**Petite voix** : - Mais c'est pas toi qu'en a écris un ?

Aheum… OHMONDIEU !

**Roy **: - Quoi encore ?

Je viens de voir ArcherGreed !... Nan mais c'est vraiment possible ?

**Archer** : - … !

Très pertinent ! Pour une fois j'approuve. Bon je passe sur les EnvyGreed…

**Envy** : - MOI ET CE PORC EPIC ?

**Greed **: - MOI ET LA SALADE VERTE ?

Bon on va s'en tenir là, parce que sinon ils vont vraiment finir par me tuer. Ou se suicider. Voir les deux.

* * *

**Mat :** - Aujourd'hui grand spécial ! Je vais vous dire POURQUOI je n'aime pas Envy et POURQUOI je préfère Kimblee.

_BAM !_

**Greed :** - Appelez une ambulance ! Kimblee s'est évanoui !

**Envy **: - Alors, pourquoi tu me détestes ?

**Mat :** - Parce que tu n'es pas un homme, contrairement à Kimblee, qui sait dégager cette aura à la fois masculine et sadique qui nous plait à toutes.

_Kimblee, qui était revenu à lui, retombe dans les pommes_

**Envy **: - … Répète ?

**Mat **: - Nan, j'ai quand même un minimum d'honneur.

**Azzash :** - Volontaire pour le bouche à bouche !

**Edward **: - Donc tu préfères Kimblee parce qu'il fait plus... homme qu'Envy ?

**Mat :** - Ouais ! Et puis il a la classe Kimblee

_Kimblee en complet état de choc._

**Envy **: - CONNAAAAASSE !

**Mat **: - Et puis lui au moins, il se cache pas dans les jupes de sa mère.

**Dante** : - J'en ai qu'une de jupe.

**Envy** : - RÉPÈTE ?

**Dante** : - J'EN AI QU'UNE DE JUPE !

**Envy :** - MAIS JE TE CAUSE PAS A TOI !

**Mat **: - Et puis sérieux, faut que t'arrête de parler tout le temps de ton père, ça fait encore plus gamin !

**Envy :** - MAIS JE VEUX LE TUER LUI !

**Mat :** - N'empêche t'en cause tout le temps ! Tu nous fait un de ces complexes d'Oedipe toi !

**Greed **: - C'est quoi le complexe d'Oetruc ?

**Mat **: - Laisse tomber, t'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre.

**Greed** : - Ah… Mais t'es méchante avec moi !

**Envy :** - JE VAIS LA TUER !

**Mat :** - Autre chose !

**Kimblee **: - J'ai fait un rêve terrible ! C'est Mat qui ne me faisait que des compliments ! Je vous jure, c'était…

**Mat : -** La coiffure de Kimblee est dix fois mieux que la tienne, palmier !

**Kimblee :** - C'était pas un rêve !

**Envy :** - MA COIFFURE ELLE EST TRÈS BIEN !

**Mat :** - Oui, pour passer inaperçu à Hawaï, elle est très bien ta coiffure.

**Envy :** - SALOOOOOPE !

**Mat :** - Oh ! Reste poli si t'es pas beau !

**Edward :** - Parce que tu trouves Kimblee BEAU ?

**Mat** : - Hum… Quand il a sa nouvelle coiffure, je le trouve… euh… séduisant…

**Kimblee** : - Elle doit se foutre de moi, c'est certainement ça.

**Mat** : - Enfin, pas tellement musclé quand même. Regardez Greed à côté.

_Greed bondit sur Mat_

**Greed** : - MAAAAAAT !

**Mat **: - GYARGH ! T'ACCROCHES PAS A MOI COMME CA !

**Kimblee** : - JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !

**Mat** : - HEIN ? MAIS J'AI RIEN DIT POUR UNE FOIS !

**Kimblee** : - RIEN A FOUTRE !

**Envy** : - Eh oh ! C'est à moi de la tuer !

**Kimblee** : - J'étais là avant toi !

**Envy** : - C'est pas vrai !

**Mat **: - Enfin vous avez quand même un point commun, c'est le manque de maturité flagrant.

_**BAOUM**_

**Mat** : - KYAAAAHAAAAA !

**Kimblee** : - REVIENS LA !

_Et ainsi se finit les superbes révélations de Mat, alors poursuivie par un alchimiste qui veut la tuer, un palmier qui veut l'étrangler et un homonculus qui veut la prendre dans ses bras._

**Mat** : - T.T Si c'est comme ça la prochaine fois je dirais rien !


	8. Ce que vous ignoriez de Kimblee

Dans la série je suis con et je le revendique

Greed, couché !

…

MAIS NON PAS DANS LE LIT !

--

Dans la série je suis con et je le revendique.

- Kimblee, savez vous ce qu'est l'amour ?

- Ca va je suis pas con non plus !

- Ah oui ? alors c'est quoi ?

- … Une sorte d'arbre ?

Kimblee, alchimiste, 28 ans, aucune expérience.

**Kimblee** : - J'VAIS TE TUEEEER !!

---------------------------------------------

- Hum… Mustang ?

Roy relève le nez de ses dossiers et sent sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'il voit Kimblee devant son bureau.

- Qu… Qu…

- J'ai une question à te poser.

Roy referme la bouche parce que ça fait pas poli.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment… enfin… comment…

Kimblee rougit légèrement. Roy se pince pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Comment quoi ?

- Oh ça va c'est pas facile hein ! Mais vu que toi t'as de l'expérience, je sais que tu vas pouvoir me répondre.

- Euuuuh… Répondre à quoi ?

Kimblee lui lance un regard menaçant.

- Si tu te fous de moi, je t'explose.

- Bon alors vous la posez votre question ? s'énerve Mustang.

- … Comment on fait les enfants ?

Un ange passe. Puis un deuxième, suivi d'une flopée de diablotins.

_Flash spécial_ : Roy Mustang a été admis à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. La cause, une crise de fou rire aiguë.

**Kimblee** : - … La honte de ma vie…

**Mat** _se retient d'éclater de rire _: - Meuh non…

_Flash spécial_ : Atteinte du même phénomène étrange qu'est une crise de fou rire en présence de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate, l'auteur n'est plus en mesure de pouvoir continuer ses conneries.

--------------------------------------------------------


	9. Les casses de Mat

**Greed** : - L'amour et la haine sont deux passions qui nous brûlent de l'intérieur !

**Mat **: - Ca explique tes neurones grillés…

--

**Greed **: - Je t'aime !

**Mat** : - Plait-il ? Y a deux secondes j'ai décidé de devenir sourde

--

**Kimblee** : - Aujourd'hui tu vas mourir !

**Mat **: - Selon mon agenda, j'aurais déjà du mourir trois fois lundi, quatre mardi, une mercredi…

**Kimblee** : - Mais je suis très sérieux.

**Mat** : - Désolée je préfère les hommes qui ont de l'humour. Salut.

**Kimblee** : - … TU M'ENERVES !

--

**Greed **: - Je t'aime !

**Mat** : - Moi aussi je m'aime :D

--

**Envy** : - Crève !

**Mat** : - Je parle pas aux hommes vulgaires

--

**Pride** : - Après t'avoir taillé en pièce, je recoudrai les morceaux pour pouvoir recommencer.

**Mat **: - J'aime les hommes habiles de leurs mains ! Tu me feras une écharpe aussi ?

--

**Kimblee** : - La haine que je te voue pourrait percer la voûte céleste si elle pouvait se matérialiser.

**Mat **: - Mon dieu, Kimblee a été possédé par le spectre de Baudelaire ! Sors de ce corps, Charles !

**Kimblee** : - … Connasse

**Mat** : - Ouf c'est bon il est parti

--

**Envy** : - Je vais te tuer

**Mat** : - Prends un ticket, numéro 72. T'es placé juste après Dante, enjoy !

--

**Greed** : - Coucou c'est moi !

**Mat :** - Chouette ! Justement c'est pas moi !

--

**Kimblee **: - Devine qui vient te voir…

**Mat** : - Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocat

--

**Envy** : - Dis adieu à la vie, petite ! Ce soir…

**Mat** : - On vous met le feu, oh yeah

**Envy **: - … Elle me fatigue cette fille…

--

**Kimblee **: - TU ME SAOULES !

**Mat **: - Chouette j'ai atteint le but de ma vie !

**Kimblee** : - Je te hais

--

**Kimblee **: - Tu te suicides pas sinon je pourrais pas te tuer !

**Mat **: - …

--

**Kimblee** : - … Tu m'inquiètes

**Mat **: - Tout ça parce que je t'ai dit « Salut » !

--

**Greed** : - Si t'attires autant les psychopathes dans mon genre, c'est que…

**Mat** : - Que je suis un aimant à con ?

**Greed** : - … Que tu es une fille intéressante

**Mat** : - Oui doit y avoir de ça aussi

--

**Kimblee** : - Salut

**Mat **: - AAAAAAAH ! … Oh c'est que toi !

**Kimblee** : - ENFOIREE !

--

**Greed**: - Je réfléchissais à...

**Mat**: - Bip! Phrase non correct ! Veuillez recommencer à partir de « à »

--

**Kimblee** : - YES !

**Mat **: - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On vend enfin des cerveaux aux déficients mentaux dans ton genre ?

**Kimblee** : -… J'te hais.

**Mat **: - Oui je sais.

--

**Envy **: - Quand je te vois…

**Mat** : - Je sais, la nature a été si injuste envers toi !

**Envy** : - … J'ai des envies de meurtre


	10. Internet

Il était une fois dans un bar mal famé, un homonculus au style vestimentaire douteux, un alchimiste aux goûts douteux et des chimères tout à fait normal aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Greed – l'homonculus – invita un jour deux jeunes filles à passer la soirée dans son bar, deux folles inconscientes qui n'acceptèrent que parce que sinon elles devaient aller chez Dante. L'une s'appelait Mary, l'autre Mat, et les deux étaient auteuses de fic

**Pride** : - Le mot auteuse n'existe pas

**Mat** : - Je t'embête

**Pride** : - T.T J'suis mal aimé

Mat arriva la première ce soir là, son ordinateur sous le bras, et salua tout le monde d'un signe de main.

- Bah tu pourrais me faire la bise ! s'exclama Greed scandalisé

- Pour que tu tournes la tête au dernier moment ? Ne me prends pas pour une conne s'il te plait.

- Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ? intervint le fou psychopathe Zolf Kimblee en souriant d'un air peu engageant.

Mat partit se réfugier derrière Dol'. Heureusement que Mary arriva à ce moment, suivie d'un étrange palmier et de tous les autres homonculus en fait (sauf Sloth, elle dort)

- Béh pourquoi que tout ce monde est là ? s'étonna Greed.

- Tu as oublié brosse à dents ? Les deux connasses sont sensées nous montrer comment on branche Internet, répliqua le palmier.

**Envy** : - J'AI UN NOM BORDEL !

**Mat** : - Je sais, tu as déjà hurlé ça dans une fic précédente, mais je m'en fous toujours.

**Envy **: - Tu vas crever !

Après que Mary ait consciencieusement tué Envy à coup de Kimblee dans la tête, tous purent s'installer devant la fameuse machine pour découvrir enfin ce qu'était… Internet !

- Alors c'est ce machin qui permet d'être connecté dans le monde entier ? demanda Pride très concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Hum… oui mais si tu pouvais attendre que je l'allume avant, Pride…

- Ah… Je me disais que c'était bizarre que la machine ait ma tête.

Mary partit mourir de rire sur l'épaule de Dolchatte et Mat faillit rouler sous le canapé. Lorsqu'elles se furent enfin calmées, Mary entreprit d'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur.

- Bin suffit d'appuyer sur toutes les touches non ? déclara Envy d'un ton suffisant en joignant le geste à la parole.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'écran clignota et un truc rond et noir avec une mèche au bout apparut avant que tout explose. Envy fut envoyé contre le mur à grand coup de batte de base ball et Kimblee déclara tout net qu'il aimait déjà la machine. Un nouvel ordinateur fut installé, celui de Mary cette fois ci, Mat fit encore remarquer à Pride qu'elle ne l'avait pas allumé et Lust dragua le pauvre Dol' honteusement.

**Mat** : - Quel rapport ? aucun

- Bon alors maintenant écoutez moi bien ! Ce bouton là permet d'allumer l'ordinateur et… Bin il est ou mon ordinateur ? Oo

- A pu faim.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Gluttony qui venait de recracher la touche MAJ. Mary pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de Greed.

Une heure plus tard, le temps d'installer un énième ordinateur, vu que les précédents finirent tranchés, engloutis, explosés, fusionnés et j'en passe. Mat finit par sortir sa batte de base ball et menacer le premier qui oserait toucher à sa nouvelle bécane.

- Mat elle fait peur comme ça Oo

- Tais toi Greed et observe ! C'est pour toi qu'on a fait le déplacement en plus !

- Moi j'aurais cru que c'était pour voir Kimblee que tu étais venue, Mat, dit finement Pride

L'intéressé s'étouffa avec son verre de scotch et Mat étrangla Pride.

- Mais non c'est Mary qui est là pour Greed, soupira Lust. Tu confonds tout, Pride.

Une lanterne fit son apparition dans le bar. Greed lança un regard intéressé à la pauvre Mary qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- C'est vrai ?

- … BON ! Alors l'ordinateur s'allume lorsqu'on appuie sur la touche power !

- Change pas de sujet

- C'est vous qui arrêtez pas d'en changer !

- Ouaaah c'est beauuuu ! s'exclama Wrath les yeux fixés sur l'écran qui était devenu bleu.

- Moi je préférais quand y avait le truc rond et noir qui faisait pshhhit, se plaignit Kimblee

- Toi, ta gueule on t'a rien demandé, le rabroua Mat.

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps que Kimblee s'épuise à poursuivre Mat et que Lust finisse par assommer Greed qui ne cessait de vouloir se jeter sur Mary…

- Bon alors, nous voilà arrivés dans mon bureau, commenta Mat.

- Dis Mat, pourquoi sur ton fond d'écran y a tonton Greed et son monsieur qui sont enchaînés l'un à l'autre ?

Silence de mort.

- JVAIS TE TUER !!

- HEEEEEELP !!

Course poursuite Kimblee/Mat, acte deux.

- Dis Envy, pourquoi tonton Greed et le monsieur sont pas très habillés ?

- Ta gueule morveux, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Je veux savoir !

- Je t'ai dis de te la fermer Wrath !

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! C'est tonton Greed !

- Tiens, là y a d'autres images de Greed et Kimblee… pas mal…

- Lust, fais gaffe, t'as les yeux qui brillent

- Toi aussi Mary je te signale

- Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

Mat finit par revenir vers eux et se saisit d'Envy pour le placer devant elle en guise de bouclier. Deux minutes et une explosion plus tard…

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez pu vous amuser à fouiller dans mes dossiers, je vais lancer Internet. On trouve de tout sur la toile, vous allez voir.

- Sur la toile ? s'étonna Pride

- Oui sur la toile

- La toile de quoi ?

- Bin la toile quoi

- La toile d'araignée ?

- Mais non, la toile d'Internet !

- Internet, c'est une race d'araignée ?

- … Kimblee, explose Pride

- Avec plaisir.

BAOUM

**Pride** : - T.T j'suis mal aimé.

**Mat** : - Tu te répètes

- Bon, on va d'abord aller sur Google, annonça Mary à la ronde.

- TU M'TRAITES DE GOGOLE MORVEUSE ?!

- Non Envy, j'ai dit Google !

- Que tu le dises avec l'accent anglais ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'vais te buter !

- HEEEEEEELP !

Course poursuite Envy/Mary acte 1. Double assommage synchronisé du palmier de Mat et Greed.

- BON ! Nous disions donc Google, reprit Mat à la place de Mary.

- Tu m'as traité de quoi là ? demanda Kimblee sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- S'il te plait Kimblee, je viens de faire la blague dans le dialogue précédent, tu vas pas me les briser toi aussi !

- T'en as pas.

- Tu sais de quoi je cause peut être ?

- Tata Lust, elle parle de quoi la dame ?

- Hum… Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, Wrath.

- Mais ça grandit pas un homonculus, fit remarquer Pride.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te brise Zolfy alors ? voulut savoir Greed.

- Greed, comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Il t'a appelé Zolfy et je rajouterai même, Zolfyminouchou ta gueule !

Explosion de Greed acte premier .Course poursuite Zolfyminouchou/Mat acte 3.

- Bon alors nous disions donc que nous allions sur… un moteur de recherche.

Ouf, Mary sauva la mise et Mat se sauva toute seule d'une énième explosion.

- Par exemple, vous voulez rechercher des infos sur… un livre, vous tapez le titre du livre et voila plein de sites qui parlent du livre !

- Et ça marche avec tout ? demanda Greed très intéressé.

- Bien sûr, tu recherches quoi ?

Petit passage silencieux, histoire que Greed s'exprime sans choquer les lecteurs.

- … (Mary)

- … (Mat)

- Pas une mauvaise idée (Lust)

- … (Envy)

**Mat** : - Pour une fois qu'il est d'accord avec moi Oo

- Moi je préfèrerai un site sur les explosifs (Kimblee)

**Greed **: - Ca, t'avais pas besoin de préciser

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez pas qu'on fasse des recherches sur MON livre ?

- Greed, ça c'est pas un livre, c'est une revue…

- Je VEUX qu'on fasse des recherches sur MA revue

- Et moi je VEUX que tu te la fermes

- Voui Mat…

- Bon Greed… c'est bien…

Faut dire qu'elle fait vraiment peur avec sa batte de base ball à la main et les yeux qui brillent

- Tiens c'est quoi ça ?

Et Wrath s'empara de la souris et cliqua sur le lien sur lequel il n'aurait jamais du cliquer, car ils tombèrent directement sur un site de fanfic dont je ne peux dire le nom à cause de la censure (Bin voyons).

- Oh, des histoires sur nous ! s'exclama Greed tout content.

- Tiens tu sais lire tête de con ?

- La ferme palmier

- Je t'emmerde, crétin des îles

Etc. etc.…

- Tiens y a une histoire qui parle de nous tous !

Et Greed cliqua sur un titre de fic « La vie courante, chez les homonculus ». Mat lança de grands signes affolés à Mary, qui comprit très vite le message, et les deux filles commencèrent à s'éclipser en douce. Flottement de deux petites secondes, le temps que les homonculus présent et le Kimchouchéri à son Greedchou enregistrent bien l'information…

**Kimblee** : - Là ce que j'enregistre c'est que tu te fous de moi !

**Mat** : - Mais non mais non.

- MARYYYYYY !

- MAAAAAAAT !

- MARTYYYYYY ! (Oui, Pride trouve que ça va plus vite de mixer les deux prénoms)

Et c'est ainsi que se clôt l'aventure Internet pour nos chers amis les Homonculus. Et encore aujourd'hui, si vous regardez bien dans le lointain, vous pouvez voir deux jeunes filles courir poursuivis par une bande de tarés.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, chez Dante_

Greed se leva, son estomac commençant à protester contre le manque de pierres rouges. Dante arriva derrière lui et s'approcha d'une machine bizarre avec des boutons, curieuse.

BAM

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? S'étonna Lust.

- Oh c'est rien, c'est Mère qui découvre les joies d'Internet… Va juste falloir que Greed pense à fermer ses fenêtres de recherche lorsqu'il quitte l'ordi.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ichihara: - J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Devil's Nest de t'avoir inclu **

**Kimblee: - C'est marrant, moi je t'en veux**

**Ichihara: - Zolfychouchérichou, tais toi!**

**Kimblee: - CREEEEEEVE!**


	11. N'importe quoi le retour du jedi

Et si nous interrogions les personnages sur ce qu'ils pensent de l'auteur ?

**Envy :** - Connasse, abrutie, enfoirée, lâche, ga…

_BAM ! Envy se mange une batte dans la tête_.

**Greed :** - Une fille très bien, très très bien. Normal puisqu'elle m'appartient.

**L'auteur :** - … OO j'étais pas au courant.

**Kimblee :** - Un jour je la tuerai.

**L'auteur :** - Là au moins, c'est clair et concis… On te demande ce que tu penses de moi abruti ! Si tu me détestes, si tu me hais, si tu…

**Kimblee** : - Je t'aime

_Cuic_

**Kimblee** : - Ayé je l'ai tué

-------------------------

Interview de l'auteur

**Journaliste**: - Pourquoi retrouve-t-on presque toujours Kimblee dans vos écrits ? Qu'est ce qui vous attire chez lui ?

**Mat** : - Question suivante

**Kimblee **: - Non moi aussi ça m'intéresse !

**Mat **: - …

**Greed imitant la voix de l'auteur** : - Son corps

**Kimblee** : - HEIN ?!

**Mat** : - GREED ENFOIRE !!

_Un meurtre de Greed plus tard_

**Mat** : - Pour répondre à votre question, je trouve que c'est un personnage fascinant

**Journaliste** : - Euh… Ah ?

**Kimblee** : - Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord Mat…

**Mat** : - D'ailleurs on pourrait gagner plin de sous en l'exposant dans une foire à monstres !

**Kimblee** : - Ou peut être pas. AU PIED !

**Mat **: - NAN ! _Déjà partie loin très loin_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**Mat **: - Et voici ce qu'on appelle un petit interlude de toutes mes fics en cours. Déjà je me présente, Mat, surnom Resha ou Ichihara ou encore Alexiel, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Je suis une jeune fille tout à fait banal vivant dans un monde tout à fait banal avec des amis pas vraiment banaux. Et depuis quelques temps, certains personnages de manga ou de ma création s'incrustent dans tous mes écrits.

**Kimblee **: - Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_BAM_

**Mat :** - Ta gueule toi. Bref, je reprends…

**Kimblee :** - L'enfoirée ! Elle m'a envoyé une chaise dans la tête !

**Mat :** - Et par ta faute je suis obligée de rester debout ! Alors tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie la table aussi.

**Iksumi :** - Y a de l'ambiance ici ! Y aurait pas Ethan ou Silver dans le coin ?

**Mat :** - Ils vont venir ils vont venir.

Toute cette histoire a commencé grâce à Roro que voici que voila !

**Roro :** - YEAAAAAAAAAH !! MANGEEEEER !!

**Mat **: - Tiens là bas y a Envy à bouffer !

_Roro se transforme en dragon et course un palmier_

**Mat** : - Je disais donc que c'est grâce à Roro que j'ai connu Kimblee. Greed je connaissais déjà, je l'avais vu dans le manga. Donc Roro me parle de ce psychopathe pire que tous les psychopathes que je connais. Curieuse de nature…

**Ethan** : - Et surtout très portée sur les psychopathes. La preuve, je suis sa création.

**Iksumi :** - KYAAAAAH !!

**Mat** : - Curieuse de nature donc, je me renseigne sur le bonhomme et découvre non sans satisfaction un monsieur très intéressant et surtout très dérangé sur le plan mental.

**Roro** : - Il a pas de cerveau.

**Kimblee **: - Répète ?

**Roro :** - J'ai rien dit moi !

**Mat **: - Depuis, Greed et Kimblee accompagnent beaucoup de mes écrits je dois l'avouer. Et ils en ont fait souffrir du monde. Tout d'abord Arashi Tokouto.

**Arashi **: - No comment.

**Greed** : - Arashi ! Je suis heur…

_Mat sort son sabre et tranche Greed en deux._

**Mat **: - Couché toi. Tu m'énerves. T'es mignon en plus. Abruti.

**Kimblee **: - Tu sais pas t'y prendre, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

_Il claque dans ses mains et fait exploser Greed._

**Mat** : - Et puis il y a eu Lylia.

**Lylia** : - …

**Mat** : - Tellement traumatisée par Kimblee qu'elle n'ose plus rien dire.

**Lylia :** - … Je peux le tuer ?

**Kimblee :** - OO

**Mat :** - Hein ? Ah bah oui bien sûr !

Autres victimes de Greed et Kimblee dans mes fics, les autres personnages de FMA.

**Edward :** - SADIQUE !!

**Mat **: - Roooh tout ça parce que tu t'es fait embrassé par Greed… et Kimblee…

…

Maintenant que j'y repense… Je suis désolée Edward çç

**Roy **: - Je signale que moi aussi j'ai souffert ! Plus que le nabot même !

**Edward **: - QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT, ESPECE DE SCHTROUMPF ?!

**Roy :** - S'il te plait Fullmetal, ne me confonds pas avec toi !

**Mat :** - Roy t'exagères ! Tu as été la victime de Archer c'est tout ! (Je crois…)

**Roy **: - Et Kimblee dans ton autre fic ?

**Mat **: - Oups… Oui mais je te signale qu'Havoc a plus souffert que toi !

**Havoc** : - Ouiiin pourquoi toujours moiii ?!

**Dolchatte** : - Rien que d'y repenser moi aussi j'en suis malade.

**Mat **: - Dol', toi tu peux t'estimer heureux je t'assure ! Mais surtout je m'excuse auprès de Riza, Winry et Alphonse ! Eux, ils ont souffert çç

**Alphonse **: - Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que fiction.

**Greed **: - Mon petit Al…

**Alphonse **: - Oo Euh…

**Mat **: - J'ai dit COUCHE !!

_Et une carpette en Greed, une !_

**Greed **: - C'est toujours moi le souffre douleur ! J'en ai marre !!

**Mat **: - Plains toi à l'amicale des Homonculus Maltraités et fous moi la paix.

Autres victimes… Moi et Roro.

**Kimblee** : - Ca dépend du point de vue

**Mat **: - Tu veux vraiment que je te ressortes les passages marquants ou ça va aller ?

_Kimblee réfléchit. Puis secoue la tête. Faut dire qu'à un moment, il est vêtu d'une robe de mariée alors…_

**Kimblee** : - EH !!

_Ca m'a échappé pardon._


	12. Paix à l'âme de mon cerveau

**Greed **: - Maaat ! J'm'ennuie !

**Mat **: - Mais rien à foutre !

**Greed **: - Et lorsque je m'ennuie, faut que je trouve une fille

**Mat** : - … Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

**Greed** : - TOUT !

**Kimblee** : - Mais la ferme !

**Mat** : - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi !

**Kimblee** : - J'avais envie de t'exploser

**Mat** : - Tu fais ça, je dévoile à tout le monde que tu suces encore ton pouce !

_…_

**Mat** : - … Zut, on est en direct…

**Kimblee** : - … JVAIS TE…

**Archer** : - Crimson, calmez vous c'est un ordre !

**Mat** : - Il intervient beaucoup dans mes écrits ces temps ci l'Iceberg

**Archer** : - TT méchante

**Mat** : - Jvous ai déjà dit que lui et Kimblee ils…

**Kimblee** : - ESPECE DE (censuré )… Attendez là ! pourquoi on me censure moi et pas elle quand…

**Mat** : - Ils couchent ensemble

**Kimblee** : - QUAND ELLE DIT DE TELLES (censuré) !! … QU(censuré )!! (censuré )!!

**Mat** : - Voyez, il ne nie pas !

**Kimblee** : - .. .(CENSUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE )!!

**Greed** : - Censuré c'est une insulte ?

**Mat** : - Paix à ton cerveau, Greed.

--

**Mat** : - J'AI COMPRIS !

_Bruits de chute, de fuites, d'explosions et de meurtres. Kimblee a ses mains en avant prêt à exploser la jeune fille, Greed a sorti ses griffes de carbone, Envy s'est transformé en Barbie_

**Envy **: - KEUWA ?!

**Roy **: - Car c'est le seul truc dont elle a peur

**Kimblee **: - Et t'as compris quoi alors ?

**Edward **: - Elle a compris pourquoi le colonel a autant de succès alors qu'il est con ?

_C'est drôle comme ça s'enflamme rapidement une tresse blonde_

**Havoc **: - JE VEUX SAVOIR !

**Greed** : - Y A QUE MOI QUI VEUX !

**Mat** : - C'est pas ça que j'ai compris ! J'ai compris pourquoi Kimblee et Envy sont toujours de mauvais poil !

**Roy **: - Et pourquoi donc ?

**Mat **: - ILS ONT LEUR REGLES !

_Gros silence._

**Roy **: - … Mat, ce sont des hommes

**Mat** : - Quoi t'as été vérifier ?

**Roy** : - … Ah non tiens. MON DIEU CE SONT DES FEMMES !

_Envy et Kimblee se regardent d'un air entendu, puis se tournent comme une seule femme vers Mat. Depuis ce jour, elle court toujours._

_--_

**CE QUE VOUS IGNORIEZ !**

Ce n'est pas Edward qui a tué Greed !

Greed, Izumi et Edward étaient en plein combat, lorsque le mur explosa et dévoila aux yeux ébahis des combattants Kimblee, un sac, Archer.

- Kimblee… Tu m'as trahi, s'exclama l'homonculus partagé entre la haine et le dégoût

Kimblee lui offrit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe, Archer ricanait silencieusement. Et puis Mat passa derrière ces deux hommes et les observa mine de rien, avant d'annoncer

- Joli le caleçon rose, Kim.

Et c'est ainsi que décéda Greed, pris d'une violente crise de fou rire.

Moralité, quand vous voulez explosez un mur, évitez de vous exploser le pantalon avec.

**Kimblee** : - Je te hais…

**Mat** : - Moi aussi je t'aime.


	13. Les casses de Mat deuxième opus

**Edward **: - Envy, je crois que t'es vraiment con

**Envy **: - DE Q…

**Mat **: - Edward ! Non mais ça va pas ?

**Edward **: - Hein ?!

**Mat **: - Faut tout t'apprendre ! On ne dit pas « je crois que t'es vraiment con » mais « je sais que t'es vraiment con » !

**Edward **: - Ah ouais d'acc !

**Envy **: - …

* * *

**Mat **: - Tenez ce pinceau Archer, cette feuille, et dessinez un truc 

**Archer **: - Plait il ?!

**Mat** : - Oui je me suis dis qu'on avait tous un talent caché. Comme vous c'est ni la beauté, ni l'intelligence, ni l'humour…

**Archer** : - Espèce de… !

**Mat** : - Ah voyez c'que j'disais, même pas l'humour !

* * *

**Archer** : - J'ai décidé de devenir généralissime. 

**Mat **: - Excellente idée ! Bravo ! Encore ! Bis !

**Archer **: - … Vraiment vous trouvez ?

**Mat **: - Bien sûr ! Qui osera attaquer le pays en voyant votre tête ?

**Archer** : - …

* * *

**Mat** : - Archer, je vous prévois une carrière fulgurante au cinéma 

**Archer **: - Ah vraiment ?

**Mat** : - Oui, dans le rôle de l'homme invisible vous seriez parfait, on ne verrait pas votre tête !

* * *

**Dante** : - Lust, ma fille, tu t'habilles comme une dépravée ! Envy, mon fils, quand vas-tu cesser de mettre ces horribles jupes short ?! Gluttony, je t'ai dis de prendre du XXXXL ! Mais enfin pourquoi vous vous habillez aussi mal ?! 

**Mat** : - Tu sais, faut pas leur en vouloir, ils prennent juste exemple sur leur maman adorée

**Dante** : - …

**Mat **: - Bah quoi, moi ça me la fout mal lorsqu'une poupée Barbie tente de donner des conseils vestimentaires

* * *

**Fuery **: - Mais colonel, comment ça se fait que vous ayez tant de conquêtes ? 

**Roy** : - c'est simple, je pique toutes celles d'Havoc. Sans lui, ma vie sentimentale serait proche du néant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais le remercier chaleureusement…

**Havoc** : - Colonel ! Bonne nouvelle ! J'suis gay, vous me piquerez plus personne !

_BAM_

**Mat** : - Eh c'est nul, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui casse !

* * *

**Envy **: - Tiens le FullNabot 

**Edward** : - QUI EST UN NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT ?

**Mat** : - Edward, pourquoi tu poses une devinette à Envy sachant que la réponse c'est lui ?

**Envy** : - …

**Mat **: - Bah quoi, t'es vert et pas bien plus grand qu'Edward alors…

* * *

**Greed** : - Je veux l'argent, les femmes et le pouvoir ! 

**Mat** : - Un parfum coûte environ 40 euros, une trousse complète de maquillage avec accessoires de 20 à 30 euros, une robe potable 100 euros, des chaussures pour aller avec la robe 150 euros, un dîner au restaurant à deux 50 euros sans le dessert…

**Greed **: - … Je veux l'argent et le pouvoir !

**Mat** : - Je m'disais aussi…

* * *

**Mat** : - Dis moi Envy, as-tu appris à lire ? 

**Envy **: - Lire ? Cette activité débile que tu fais tout le temps là, un truc carré dans la main où y a plein de pages et de caractères noires sans images, qui abîme les yeux et le cerveau ? Y a rien de plus inutile, pourquoi est ce que j'aurais appris à lire ?

**Mat **: - Au moins tu aurais pu lire la pancarte sur le banc qui indiquait gentiment « Attention peinture fraîche ». Bon, au moins ça reste du vert, tu te fondras un peu plus dans le décor.

**Envy** : - …

* * *

**Dante** : - Hohenheim, il y avait une époque où tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi ! 

**Hohenheim** : - Dante… Il y avait une époque où les lunettes n'existaient pas

**Greed **: - J'confirme !

**Dante** : - …

**Mat **: - Bah je comprends maintenant pourquoi Greed ne quitte jamais ses lunettes.

* * *

**Mat **: - T'as franchement un problème avec tes pères, Envy ! 

**Envy **: - Comment ça mes pères ! J'en ai qu'un débile !

**Mat **: - Et Greed alors ! T'as pas tenté de tuer Greed peut être ?!

**Envy** : - Mais c'est pas mon père !

**Mat **: - Juste ton beau père

**Envy **: - …_ cuic_

**Mat** : - Ah les joies de la famille…

* * *

**Mat** : - Hey Kim, j'ai une question 

**Kimblee** : - Tu veux que je t'explose ? Sans problème

**Mat** : - T.T écoute moi au lieu de dire des conneries. Pourquoi t'as quitté Greed pour aller avec Archer ?

**Kimblee** : - Pour les pierres rouges évidemment !

**Mat** : - Non mais… sérieusement ? T.T Pourquoi Archer ?

**Kimblee** : - … Bon, tu te souviens de comment je l'ai rencontré ?

**Mat** : - Ouais, il te regardait de haut perché sur un débris de QG…

**Kimblee** : - Ouais… Bah en fait j'avais le soleil dans les yeux, donc j'ai pas vu sa face T.T J'aurais su, j'aurais pas trahi Greed.

**Mat** : - … C'est fort quand même, il se casse sans mon aide maintenant.

* * *

- N'empêche, je me demande comment tu peux encore être en vie après toutes les conneries que t'as écris sur Greed et Kimblee, fait un jour observer Edward à votre serviteur qui n'est autre que l'auteur. 

- Comment ? Mais c'est très simple mon petit Ed…

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

- J'ai une arme secrète !

- … Une arme secrète ?

Edward regarde l'auteur, sourcil haussé, alors que celle-ci sourit mystérieusement.

- Attends tu vas voir… HEY MADEMOISELLE KIMBLEE, UN CAFE ET QUE CA SAUTE !

On entend un hurlement de rage qui s'amplifie au fur et à mesure qu'un fou dangereux se rapproche

- ICI, Y A QUE TOI QUI VA SAUTER CROIS MOI !

- Regarde bien ce qui va se passer Ed, ça va être très rapide…

Et l'auteur sort vite fait un objet de sa poche, le montre à Kimblee et le range. Kimblee fait cuic. Edward applaudit, à la fois impressionné et intrigué.

- Mais tu lui as montré quoi ? Fais voir !

- Ah je peux pas sinon toi aussi tu vas tomber foudroyé !

- Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ton truc ?!

Et là l'auteur se penche vers Edward et lui murmure à l'oreille

- C'est très simple, c'est une photo d'Archer.

FIN !

**Archer** : - …

**Mat** : - 'Ttention ça va aller très vite !

_Montre un miroir à Archer qui fait cuic aussi_

**Mat** : - Comme quoi, même lui supporte pas sa tronche !

* * *

_**Ichihara:** - Alors, jvous avais manqué? XD_


	14. Petits casses

**Mat** : - Parfois je me fais la réflexion…

**Kimblee **: - MWAHAHAHA !

**Mat** : - … Oui je sais ça peut paraître surprenant que des gens SAVENT réfléchir quand tu ne sais pas, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde tu sais.

**Kimblee **: - … J'te hais

_On ne saura jamais quelle réflexion se fait parfois l'auteur_

* * *

**Envy** : - Mat, c'est une feignasse. Elle nous sort ses casses quand elle a la flemme de continuer une vraie fic.

**Mat** : - …

**Envy** : - Tu vois que je sais te casser ! Prends ça dans ta g…

**Mat** : - Palmier

**Envy **: - KEUWA ?!

**Mat** : - Moi, j'ai besoin que d'un mot pour te casser. Et toc

* * *

**Kimblee** : - Je veux la casser, je vais la casser, je la casserai…

**Mat** : - Me caser ?! Avec qui ?! Pas avec toi j'espère, pitié non !

**Kimblee** :- …

**Mat **: - J't'ai cassé

* * *

**Mat** : - Vous savez, si vous voulez parvenir à me casser, faut d'abord vous entraîner sur Amstrong. Envy, à toi de jouer !

**Envy **: - Pff facile. Eh le gros tas de muscles, tu ressembles à rien.

**Amstrong :** - Ciel, un palmier jaloux de la musculature des Amstrong. Je vous comprends, vous avez l'air si faible et rachitique.

**Envy** : -…

**Mat **: - C'est pas encore gagné

**Kimblee** : - Moi je sais casser Mustang. Impuissant !

**Roy** : - Ne vous inquiétez pas Kimblee, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger pour vous. Ce n'est pas la mort d'être un peu impuissant

**Kimblee** : - …

**Mat **: - Tu disais Kimblee ? Il t'a cassé là

* * *

**Kimblee** : - Je crois que j'ai envie de meurtre…

**Mat** _sifflote _

**Kimblee** : - Et comme t'es la seule présente…

**Mat** _chantonne_

**Kimblee** : - Je crois que c'est toi qui… MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE M'IGNORER ?!

**Mat** : - Ah nuance, je ne t'ignore pas, tu n'es juste pas digne d'intérêt.

**Kimblee** : - …

* * *

**Envy** : - Le plus sadique c'est moi !

**Kimblee** : - Ah non c'est moi !

**Envy** : - Mais tu rêves connard ! Moi je torture mes victimes d'abord !

**Kimblee** : - Ah ouais ? Bah moi je les torture ET je les explose !

**Envy** : - Et bah moi je les torture, je les coupe en dés et je les empale !

**Kimblee** : - Et moi je… !

**Riza** : - TAISEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS FAIS REMPLIR LES DOSSIERS DU COLONEL !

**Envy** : - …

**Kimblee** : - …

**Roy** : - Et c'est comme ça qu'on apprit que la plus sadique de toutes, c'est Riza.

* * *

**Envy** : - C'est moi !

**Kimblee** : - Non moi !

**Envy** : - Non moi !

**Kimblee** : - Non m…

**Mat** : - Moi je crois que le plus sadique c'est Archer, parce qu'il impose sa gueule aux autres.

**Kimblee** : - …

**Envy** : - Total respect

**Archer** : - … Je vous tuerai.

* * *

**Lust** : - Greed, j'ai trouvé le truc pour que tu aies toutes les femmes que tu désires.

**Greed** : - Hein que quoi dont où ?! Je veux !

**Lust** : - Si tu sors avec Envy, t'auras toutes les femmes que tu veux.

_Cuic_

**Lust** : - Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?


End file.
